


Touch It

by lightergrenade (chenhuns)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenhuns/pseuds/lightergrenade
Summary: Eggsy and Harry finally get some time to themselves after they save the world from mass genocide at Poppy's hands.





	Touch It

Eggsy lets out a deep breath he wasn’t aware he was holding the moment the antidotes are released. It’s been an extremely long day, and Eggsy can feel the tension seep out from his shoulders as he slouches forward, letting his forehead thump against the countertop of Poppy’s Diner. He hears rather than sees Harry shift in his position, the rustling of fabric indicating movement, and a warm hand lands on his shoulder a short moment after.

“You alright?”

The voice is laced with worry and concern, warmth wrapping around his heart as Eggsy registers the tone. Eggsy’s not the one who was propelled into field work shortly after regaining his memories, and yet he’s the one being fret over.

“Yeah,” Eggsy nods when he lifts his head up, turns in his seat to face Harry.

Harry looks ridiculous with nail polish splattered all over his suit jacket (which will be a bitch to get out, no doubt), his hair starting to come loose from its usually perfectly coiffed style, and he looks a little bit worse for wear, but he is nothing but _beautiful_ in Eggsy’s eyes.

Eggsy’s been arse over tits in love with Harry for the best part of the past year now, there’s really no use denying it. Sure, he’d slept with Tilde after saving the world from V-Day, but it had been a one-off thing and Eggsy had spent most of his time trying to get over his mentor’s supposed death. He hadn’t been very successful, not really. Merlin had him move into Harry’s old house despite his protests and it did not help with his recovery at all. He couldn’t bear to move any of Harry’s possessions and furniture, even if it seemed unlikely that he’d come back, and every nook and cranny of the house had reminded, and still reminds, him of Harry, Harry, Harry.

It probably is a good thing that he hadn’t gotten over Harry because now he’s here, right in front of Eggsy, looking over at him with a furrow in his brow that shows his concern for Eggsy’s unusual silence, and Eggsy just wants to kiss it away.

“I promise I’m fine,” Eggsy reassures Harry, lips quirking up as he locks eyes with him. “Just saved the world, didn’t we?”

“A gentleman does not boast of his achievements,” Harry lightly chides, even if he is mirroring Eggsy’s grin.

Without the threat of most of the world’s population dying hanging around them, Eggsy gives himself time to look, and really look, at Harry. The past year had clearly taken a toll on him, his suit not fitting nearly as well as it used to, and his face is slightly gaunt, jawline sharper from the obvious weight loss. Eggsy rakes his eyes all over Harry’s face unabashed, and it’s only then Eggsy notices the faint ring of red around Harry’s neck from when Whiskey had tried to choke him with his fucking skipping rope.

“Fuck,” Eggsy curses as he scoots closer to Harry, brings his hand up to lightly trace his fingers over the mark. “I’m so sorry, Harry, I should have listened to you.”

Harry tilts his head upwards to let Eggsy examine the small injury, but his eyes remain trained on Eggsy as he says, “That’s quite alright. It probably won’t even scar.”

Eggsy shakes his head furiously, the back of his eyes starting to sting when he remembers all the awful words he’d said to Harry yet _again_ when they were in the hut in Italy. He’s royally fucked things up again, and he’s only just gotten Harry back.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Eggsy apologises again, eyes focused on Harry’s neck as he shakes his head slowly in disbelief, fingers still running gently over the abrasion. “All those things I said to you in Italy, all because of that fucking dickhead, and even just before Kentuc–”

Eggsy chokes. He can’t bring himself to finish the sentence, he can’t. The horrendous memories come rushing back; fills his head with images of the aftermath of the church, Valentine through Harry’s glasses, the bullet whizzing straight for Harry before the feed went black. He can almost hear the sickening thud of Harry’s lifeless body hitting the pavement after the deafening gunshot.

“Oh, my dear boy,” Harry says, softly.

There is a certain fondness in Harry’s voice that Eggsy wouldn’t have been able to pick up if he hadn’t been trained to look for the minute details. Eggsy refuses to read into it, though, because it’s all fine as long as Harry understands what he’s trying to say, and he certainly does, because Harry just always does.

Maybe the pressure of saving the world had gotten the best of him, because he can definitely feel his exhaustion deep in his bones, but Eggsy allows himself to tip his head forward and bury it into Harry’s shoulder, arms automatically wrapping themselves around Harry’s waist. Harry smells like nail polish, flames and molten gold, but underneath it all Eggsy can smell Harry’s cologne - amber and sandalwood with the slightest hint of mandarin. It’s so _Harry_ and Eggsy inhales as discreetly as he can, and if Harry can feel Eggsy pushing his nose closer to Harry’s neck, he doesn’t say anything.

Harry instead puts his own arms around Eggsy, one large hand firm on his back and the other coming up to rest against the back of his head. Long fingers card through his hair, nails scrape pleasantly against his scalp, and Eggsy lets out the softest sigh against Harry’s skin. He’d stay in this position forever if Harry let him.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Harry mumbles against his hair.

“I missed you, Harry,” Eggsy murmurs back. “It was so difficult without you around, Kingsman was in pieces after Valentine, and Chester King, the fucking prick, almost killed me and if I hadn’t noti–”

“What?” Harry asks, pushing Eggsy back by the shoulders to meet his eyes.

Rude, Eggsy really was quite enjoying himself.

“He poured me brandy, told me it was a toast for you, and slipped the poison inside. If I hadn’t noticed and switched our glasses, I wouldn’t be here now,” Eggsy explains, not ever breaking eye contact with Harry so that he can see every change in Harry’s eyes; confusion, astonishment, and finally, cold and murderous. “He asked me if I wanted to join him in the new world in your honour, after Valentine killed everyone, but I said I’d rather be with you.”

“I’m glad you weren’t swayed, Eggsy, but I must say I wouldn’t have expected you to say you’d rather join me in,” Harry pauses, frowning. “Death.”

Eggsy’s only just realising that his arms are still resting around Harry’s waist, their bodies close together. He can feel the warmth of Harry’s skin through the fabric of their trousers, Harry’s hands on his shoulders, but most importantly he can also see the incredible fondness and dare he say, love, in Harry’s eyes as they lock with his.

He has Harry in his arms, looking down at him so affectionately, and Eggsy doesn’t ever want to let go. Not anymore.

“Bollocks, Harry,” Eggsy huffs. “You could ask me to jump off the highest building in the world with no safety harness and I’d do it, because I trust you with my life. I’d follow you to the end of the world, Harry, and don’t tell me it’s stupid because there is literally no one else I wou–”

Eggsy abruptly ends his sentence because Harry is leaning into his personal space and a hand is cupping his jaw, Eggsy’s skin tingling from the contact. Harry’s nose is brushing against his and Eggsy’s sure they’d be kissing if he leans forward just a bit, so he tries because he wants this, damn it, he’s waited too long for this, and there is no mistaking that Harry wants this too, but Harry’s firm hand on his jaw locks him in place.

“Come on,” Eggsy whines. “It’s not very gentlemanly to tease.”

“It’s also not gentlemanly to do without asking,” Harry chuckles. “May I?”

Eggsy snorts and he raises his hands to fist at Harry’s lapels, yanking him forward and their lips finally, finally meet. Harry’s lips are soft and warm, their glasses clink together noisily, and Eggsy just goes with the motion when Harry uses the hand on his jaw to tilt his head for a better angle. They kiss, sweet and chaste, and Eggsy pours as much feeling as he can into it, whines softly when they break apart to breathe and Harry starts to nose his way down his throat, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

“Harry,” Eggsy gasps, hands tightening their grip on Harry’s jacket when he feels Harry bite and suck at the skin just below his ear.

“That’s going to leave a wonderful mark,” Harry comments when he pulls away, clearly satisfied with his work as his thumb rubs over the spot. “I’m terribly fond of you, my dear,” he continues, makes eye contact with Eggsy once more.

“And I’ve been in love with you for the past year,” Eggsy confesses, grinning stupidly up at Harry.

Harry leans down to capture his lips again and Eggsy’s part beneath his, groans low in his throat when Harry’s tongue slips into his mouth, hot and wet. Harry’s hands wander south to cup at Eggsy’s arse, and Eggsy can’t help but arch his back and lean into Harry, who hums in his throat and licks teasingly into Eggsy’s mouth as their hips press together intimately. Eggsy grinds against Harry, aware that he’s slowly growing hard in his bespoke trousers when Harry starts to squeeze at his arse and pull him impossibly closer. His hands come up to rest in Harry’s hair, messing it all up and pulling at it a little too hard when Harry does this _thing_ with his tongue that threatens to render his legs useless.

“Oi!”

Eggsy jumps in his spot, head turning quickly to the source of interruption. He thinks Harry must have snogged him senseless, because Merlin is crawling through the dog flap of the diner, his arms pulling his weight behind him. He looks exhausted and worn out, but there’s a wide grin on his face and Eggsy can’t believe his eyes.

“I deliberately step on a landmine to save your arses and you have your tongues down each other’s throats instead of mourning my death? A little too fast, don’t you think?”

Eggsy releases himself from Harry’s embrace and runs forward, drops to his knees in front of Merlin. Merlin’s on his front and supporting his weight on his forearms, Eggsy realises. He rakes his eyes over Merlin’s entire body and his breath hitches in his throat, tears welling up in his eyes, when he sees that Merlin’s legs stop at his knees, the bottom halves gone. 

“Unfortunate,” Merlin sighs. “But I’ll take what I can get.”

Poppy’s chair rolls up to them then, Harry standing behind it with a small smile on his face. Eggsy takes a few seconds to take in Harry’s appearance and preens a little inside - messy hair, kiss swollen lips and a little flush on his cheeks. He looks a little debauched and Eggsy takes pride in being the one to shatter Harry’s usual prim and proper gentleman image. He honestly can’t wait to peel off all the layers, to bring out the possible beast Harry’s hiding inside. 

Coming back to his senses, Eggsy puts Merlin’s arm around his shoulders the same time Harry puts the other over his, and together they haul Merlin up into the chair and help him settle in. 

“Thank you,” Merlin says. “Shall we go home, gentlemen?”

“Sounds good, Merlin,” Eggsy smiles, looking over at Harry who’s already looking at him, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

Yeah, home with Harry sounds pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you've reached the end, I hope you enjoyed my first ever Kingsman work! Constructive criticism is most welcome.


End file.
